In the field of wireless communication, there is often a requirement for connecting, i.e. “pairing”, two or more mobile devices to each other in a secure manner. In order to establish a secure wireless communication link between mobile devices, it is common to use differerent types of authentication methods in order to verify that only authorized units are allowed to establish a communication link with each other.
An example of a scenario in which there is a requirement for such an authentication method is when a sensor unit—for example an infrared sensor which is to be used as an intruder alarm—communicates with a data collecting unit. In such case, it is necessary for the data collecting unit to be authorized to receive data from the sensor unit. This can be solved, for example, by allowing a user to enter an authentication code on the sensor unit and the data collecting unit for pairing these device with each other. There are many other types of situations in which there is a requirement of providing a secure authentication for data communication between wireless devices.
Even though it is previously known to use authentication codes as such for pairing two or more devices in a device-to-device communication network, as described above, there is further need for improved methods for such authentication.
In particular, there is a need for such methods and devices which are easy to understand and use for a user and which has a high level of security.